A Bouquet for You, Dear
by Tanoshimi
Summary: England is standing on the sidewalk, holding a bouquet of roses. But who is it for? Crack! pairing


Mindless fluff. Because I recently got over some bad writer's block and because Katie (CPC Going to History Class on a Sunny Day reviewer?) suggested it. :)

l know. It's a crack pairing.

It was based off a picture I saw (sorry, don't remember where or who it was by) of England holding a bouquet of roses and Taiwan spying on him creepily behind a pole. If anyone knows what I'm talking about, kudos to you.

* * *

><p>Taiwan liked England. She really did.<p>

And everyone knew it, too; everyone except England.

It wasn't that she hadn't tried to get him to notice. She'd used a variety of eye-catching tactics throughout the years.

First off, she had tried to talk (flirt) with him more than she did with the others. He'd always responded cordially, of course (he was a gentleman after all), but never with the same gusto that she put into her side of the conversation.

Secondly, she'd tried dressing up prettily. Her whole closet was stocked overnight with dresses and skirts and beautiful blouses that accentuated her natural features. He'd commented on it once or twice, but it was always empty words like "You look quite smart today" or "You're more fashionable than I'll ever be." And she suspected that he only said that because he was talking to Hong Kong and she'd just happened to walk by and he was too polite to ignore her. So bah to that.

Third, she tried making him jealous. One week she stuck by Japan every day. The next, she went out with America. She even tried France, though that was something she'd never do again (he still hadn't returned her red lace underwear yet, the irritating bastard). Still, despite her cavorting with the people closest to him, England had _infuriatingly_ still kept his distance.

Taiwan was running out of ideas.

Then one day, she spotted her salvation slinking along in the shadows, stalking Russia. At this point, she was desperate enough to go up to the decidedly menacing presence with no qualms.

"Ah, Belarus?" she called tentatively. The thing in the shadows stopped, flashed her a yellow-eyed glare, then stepped into the sunlight. Belarus dusted off her dress.

"What do you want?" she asked, with some annoyance. Taiwan swallowed.

"Well, I was hoping that you could teach me some of your tactics…"

* * *

><p>There. By the street corner.<p>

Like a cat, she slinked over to a nearby building, then peeked out over its side. He was over there, _right there_, holding a bouquet of roses in his hands. He'd even tied it with a pink ribbon (how cute!), and he was wearing that vest with that green tie that she liked so much. And his eyes were wide and green and shy. Taiwan wanted to go hug him right then and there.

Then again, there was the question of just _who_ that bouquet of roses was for.

She ran over the options in her head.

Japan? Nah, she was pretty sure they were just friends.

America? Probably not, even though roses were his national flower. She didn't think America would be the kind of guy who'd accept gifts like that.

France? …No.

She wracked her brains, trying to think of other people who were close to him. Well, there was that guy who was America's brother… What was his name? The one with the bear…

"Miss Taiwan?"

Oh, crap. He'd seen her. He'd turned around and seen her. Seen her hiding behind a pole looking as shady as she possibly could. At least she hadn't brought her camera.

"A-Ah, Mr. England! You're here too?" she laughed shakily, trying to pull something out of her butt. He raised an eyebrow at her. _They were like caterpillars, so cute…_

"Well, yes. You were looking at me for the past ten minutes, I believe." His mouth quirked up into an almost-smile.

"Right." She stepped out from behind the pole and guiltily walked over to him. Clasping her hands behind her back, she looked into his face but couldn't meet his eyes. "Um, you see—"

Some nice-smelling red things were suddenly thrust into her face. She took the bouquet of roses confusedly, catching sight of England's face. It was blushing pink.

"Er, well… I was going to find you before, to give you this. I guess it was rather fortunate that we happened to meet," he said, chuckling nervously and rubbing his head with one hand. Taiwan looked at him, surprised.

"Oh! Um… thank you." She sniffed the flowers and smiled shyly. "These are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are. Uh, wait! I mean...! Uh…" England looked so flustered that she had to laugh.

"Don't worry about it. Well, I guess I have an apology to make to you too…"

"Oh, it's all right. I can guess," he said, grinning wryly. It was Taiwan's turn to blush. She muttered,

"I didn't realize I was so obvious."

"Oh, it's not that, it's just… Sherlock Holmes came from me, you know."

Taiwan laughed.

"That's right! Silly me."

For a while, they stood there awkwardly. Neither made a sound. Eventually, England inquired,

"Well, would you like to do something? Unless you want to keep standing here, of course! I'm fine with that as well—"

"Uh, that's a good idea! I… know this tea place, if you want to go."

"Ah." He perked up his head. "That sounds nice. Shall we?"

"Sure."

So they walked down the street, Taiwan clutching the bouquet and England letting his hands hang by his sides. After a moment's deliberation, Taiwan took hold of one of them. She looked away bashfully as she did so. England started; then his hand tightened around hers.

"Quite odd, isn't it?" he wondered, smiling at her. "That we managed to meet each other at the same place, the same time."

"Yes. Odd." Taiwan giggled nervously.

"You know what else was sort of strange too?" England asked.

"Um, what is it?"

He smirked.

"The look on your face when you were watching me. I don't think I've ever seen a more menacing expression except on Russia."

"H-Hey!" Taiwan swatted at him with the bouquet of roses. He laughed quietly, then plucked a flower from the bunch and stuck it in her hair next to her usual plum blossoms.

"There. Now you have something from me on your person."

Taiwan thought for a moment. Then she turned to England and kissed him on the cheek.

"Likewise," she said cheekily, and they both laughed as they entered the tea house.

* * *

><p>oSorry it's bad. I just wanted to get something out there, and England x Taiwan does sound interesting... How was it?<p> 


End file.
